


First Kiss

by WandererofStars



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererofStars/pseuds/WandererofStars
Summary: Stanford Pines experiences his first kiss in his long, long celibate life.





	First Kiss

**[Entry #261]**

_I have no idea how to start this entry. This isn't a study on any abnormality I've witnessed other than in my own long eccentric life._

_Celibacy was never a choice for me. But over the years I had grown used to it, seeing how a lifetime spent journeying through the vast Multiverse made it impossible to meet another member of my species. Even though opportunities weren't scarce to break that pattern, it had always been my intent to preserve my intimacy to someone worthy of my affection. And as I understood it, the only possibility of that happening would be with a woman._

_As I reached my seventieth birthday, I truly believed such opportunity was all but irretrievable. Nevertheless, fate once again took the reins of my life and led me to a strange path, where my own life intertwined with that of a woman whose background was not much unlike my own. And from the few precious moments we spent together this Summer, a mutual feeling was born between us._

_To think that I would inaugurate a new chapter in my life at the very end is...unbelievable, at the very least. Yet here I stand, consumed by this feeling, in the arms of another, wondering which stars aligned at what precise moment to make this come true. A feeling on which I had barely any experience or expertise, and one that enraptured me with such force I found myself inept to handle it in any shape or form. Not long ago I was plagued by fears she would leave me and I would once again succumb to the bittersweet loneliness which always accompanied me wherever I went...until..._

_It was sunset by the beach. We were talking when I suddenly felt her hand over mine. I could feel her staring at me and I turned to look at her. She had this look, this unmistakable look which I seldom drew to myself from females over the course of my life._

_My mind went blank. My hands trembled. I felt a shortage of breath. I couldn't turn away from her gaze, but I didn’t know what to do. And then..._

_What she did next took me entirely by surprise..._

* * *

 His gaze lingered at you as he breathed intensely, eyes gleaming with unspoken desire, mirroring yours. Your heart pulsed so strongly you knew he could hear it. Suddenly, you reached for his head and glazed your fingers in his hair with one hand, caressing the back of his neck. With the other, you caressed his cheek. Ford's face gradually became suffused with red as you administered your caresses. None of you dared break eye contact, overwhelmed with emotions long suppressed.

You could tell Ford had no idea how to proceed. It had been fourty years ever since he last spoke to a woman. He wouldn't make the first gesture. His entire lifetime he had never come even close to touching a female of his own species, let alone to being touched like this. Resourceful and brilliant as he were, there were some things you just couldn't learn from a book.

You thought of telling him you loved him, that you wanted him, thought about him day and night, but words died in your mouth. You could feel the heat radiating from his face. No longer able to hold back, you approached your face from his, feeling him tremble under your touch, ill-disguised nervousness etched in his face...

Your lips met and you let yours settle over Ford's for a moment to let him get used to the sensation. You started smooching him, sucking his lower lip gently. Ford's face was burning hot, as if he had stood all day long under the Sun. You broke the kiss for a moment, studying his expression. His eyes gleamed, the shine in them looking like a sea of stars, a strange expression resting on his face, somewhere between pleading and surrender. The man was completely at your mercy.

Lips met again, smooching lovingly until he held you in his arms and brought you closer. You opened your legs and sat on his lap, legs around his waist. His body heat felt so good over the fabric of his turtleneck. Being embraced like this made your heart swell and warmth spread through your chest. The smooches were slow and tender. You drew circles in his hair with your fingers as you kissed him, listening to the waves crash on the shore, nobody on that beach for miles and miles, allowing you to drown in the sea of emotions his kisses brought you.


End file.
